Un día de primavera
by Nami-007
Summary: Estaría bien... quedarme contigo a estudiar. Harry/Hermione. Oneshot.


**Un día de primavera**

- Oye Harry, te apetece ir a dar un paseo por el lago - dijo Hermione.

- Claro que sí, ver a estos es inaguantable - contestó mirando a Ron y Luna que parecía que si se dejaban de mirar se quedarían ciegos.

Juntos salieron del Gran Comedor. Atravesaron los terrenos casi corriendo y se sentaron a la sombra del árbol que había al lado del lago.

- ¿De quién fue la idea de ajuntarlos?

- Tuya Harry, estabas convencido que le harías un favor a Ron, y por un lado lo has conseguido, ahora tiene muy alta la moral.

Harry la miró con cara de resignación, ahora estaba solo, su amigo de bromas estaba saliendo con Luna Lovegood, una chica de sexto curso de la casa Ravenclaw, amiga de su hermana pequeña, Ginny. Hermione era su mejor amiga, sí, pero no era lo mismo, ella también podía ser divertida y graciosa, pero no en el punto de Ron.

- Supongo que podría ser peor - suspiró Hermione.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues que los dos podríais tener novia, y yo quedarme sola, viendo como mis amigos pasan de mí. Y, Harry no me mires así, Viktor y yo sólo somos amigos. Y en todo caso él no está aquí.

- Es que si estuviera aquí, saldrías con él. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

- No, Viktor es una buena persona, pero

- No te gusta. Oye, Hermione perdona que te pregunte esto, si quieres no respondas, pero quiero saberlo...

¿Es que nunca te has enamorado?

- Sí, claro que lo he hecho, y lo estoy, pero

- Siempre con peros Herms, no tiene nada de malo, y cómo es que no me lo habías dicho¿eh? Te podría ayudar. Tu siempre me das consejos, supongo que es mi turno.

- No, Harry, no hace falta, yo puedo sola, es decir, bueno si él quiere, bueno, no sé que hago hablando de esto contigo.

- Cuando era yo quien se encontraba en tu situación no me ha costado decirte lo que sentía.

- Es que es diferente, Harry, no lo entiendes, yo no actúo así. Simplemente si él no muestra interés por mí, lo dejaré pasar.

- ¿Y siente interés?

- No lo sé, creo que no, creo que

- ¿Cómo que no? Dime quien es Hermione, si no le gustas porque sí, yo haré todo lo posible para arreglaros una cita. Mientras no sea de Slytherin. Te lo mereces, tú ya me ayudaste con Cho¿recuerdas? Aunque después de conocerla se me quitaron las ganas, pero la cuestión es que

- No, Harry, no hace falta. Para mí no es importante que me quiera de esa manera, yo me contento con su amistad, si se lo dijera cambiaría su manera de tratarme, y le perdería en todos los sentidos.

- ¿Qué es tu amigo? Entonces lo conozco, a no ser que sea un muggle... o Ron.

- ¿Qué¿Ron?

- No pasa nada, bueno supongo que ahora que tiene novia es un poco más difícil, se lo podrías haber dicho...

- Por Dios, Harry, como puedes ser tan - Hermione no acabó la frase, se marchó hacia el castillo a punto de llorar.

Qué había dicho Harry que la molestara, no sabía que hacer, la siguió con la mirada. Y de pronto echó a correr detrás de ella sin saber por qué, y la abrazó. Una voz en su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que no la soltara, que era un idiota por hacer llorar a su mejor amiga, y entonces lo comprendió todo.

Cómo podía tener tan poca cabeza de no darse cuenta de lo que Hermione decía _Para mí no es importante que me quiera de esa manera, yo me contento con su amistad, si se lo dijera cambiaría su manera de tratarme, y le perdería en todos los sentidos._ Definitivamente, era tonto, si sólo faltaban luces de neón decorando sus palabras para darse cuenta. Pero él ¿qué sentía? La quería mucho, de eso estaba seguro, es la única persona que siempre ha creído en él, aparte de Dumbledore, pero ella había estado siempre con él, en los momentos más importantes de su vida, siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de ella, aunque a veces fuese muy estricta, ella siempre ha tenido razón, siempre ha intentado protegerle y si él no hubiera estado tan ofuscado con Cho, habría visto en 4º curso lo que Viktor Krum vio en ella.

Un nuevo sentimiento embargó a Harry, aunque siempre había estado allí, ahora se daba cuenta, siempre había querido a su amiga porque siempre había pensado que ella estaría a su lado toda su vida, aunque se casara con otra mujer, siempre contaría con ella, y sólo sería exclusivamente para él. Sentía crecer unos celos hacia Viktor Krum, y ahora que lo pensaba, hasta él se había dado cuenta _"Quisiera saber si hay algo entre tú y Hermione... Hermione habla mucho de ti" _Es que él mismo, que era su amigo, que conocía a Hermione más que a nadie, no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella, ya bueno, dijo una voz en su conciencia, tú te acabas de dar cuenta de que también la quieres de otra forma.

- Harry... ¿te pasa algo?

- No, bueno... sí. Perdona si te he hecho llorar, no era mi intención, lo siento, de verdad. Yo...

- No te preocupes, tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras - Harry la seguía abrazando, y le entró un ataque de vergüenza, puede que hubieran estado en esa situación varias veces, protegiéndose, pero ahora al darse cuenta de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia ella se sentía extraño, entonces la soltó.

- Hermione, esto... mañana... sabes que hay una salida a Hogsmeade ¿no?

- Sí, Harry, lo sé, no voy a ir, he de estudiar para los EXTASIS. Y tú también deberías, en vez de malgastar el tiempo, que sólo falta un mes. - Para el asombro de Hermione, Harry asintió.

- Sí, me quedaré a estudiar contigo, así me podrías ayudar con un trabajo de Pociones, sabes que necesito sacar buena nota para ser auror.

- Me parece genial, que por fin te centres, pero ¿no ibas a ir a Hogsmeade con Ron?

- Puede ir con Luna, de hecho creo que también iba a ir con Luna. Y si tú no vas, aquello sería inaguantable.

- Bueno, pues entonces aprovecharemos el día de mañana.

Juntos fueron hacia la Sala Común. Después de una hora y media apareció Ron. Harry le comentó el cambio de planes para el día siguiente. A lo que Ron no puso ninguna objeción, ya que había planeado pasar una tarde romántica con Luna...

A la mañana siguiente Hermione y Harry se despidieron de Ron, después del desayuno. Salieron del Gran Comedor, Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione lo dirigía a la biblioteca...

- Oye Hermione, yo no llevo los libros, tenemos que volver a Gryffindor.

- Harry, se suponía que no teníamos que perder tiempo, podrías haber bajado los libros cuando íbamos a desayunar.

- Ya bueno, perdona...

Al entrar a la Sala Común, Hermione se sentó en el sofá que había enfrente de la chimenea, aunque esta no calentaba ya que en plena primavera no necesitaban calor extra.

- No tardes - dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia.

- Sí, ahora vengo...

Era evidente que lo que menos quería Harry ese día era ponerse a estudiar, así que se echó en la cama, en principio sólo se iba a estar cinco minutos y luego bajaría, sin embargo, se quedó dormido, aquella noche había dormido poco a consecuencia de sus nuevas preocupaciones. Después de un cuarto de hora, una preocupada Hermione entró en la habitación, se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Harry despierta - lo zarandeaba ligeramente - ¿te encuentras mal¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? - Harry se despertó, la miró, la cogió del brazo y la tiró hacia él hasta dejarla echada a su lado.

- No - Harry miraba el techo de la habitación mientras que Hermione le miraba.

- Pues si es así, vamos a estudiar - Hermione iba a levantarse, cuando Harry volvió a tirar de ella - Si quieres dormir, duerme, pero yo tengo que estudiar.

- No. ¿Prefieres estudiar - Harry se giró hacia ella para mirarla - que estar conmigo?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Odio que me contestes con otra pregunta, - Harry devolvió su mirada al techo - si dices estudiar no me voy a enfadar, es mejor que perder el tiempo conmigo haciendo nada.

- Estaría bien... quedarme contigo a estudiar.

- Has de elegir una de las dos, no una combinación... - Harry sentía ganas de dejar los rodeos que estaba dando y decirle explícitamente lo que sentía.

- En serio Harry, - Hermione se levantó un poco para cruzarse en su mirada - ¿te pasa algo? Me quedaré contigo - dicho esto volvió a echarse.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Harry volvió a hablar, desde ayer por la noche que sentía curiosidad por el tipo de relación que Hermione había mantenido con Krum.

- Tú y Krum ¿habéis tenido algo? Ya sé que no habéis sido novios, pero algo así como Cho y yo.

- ¿Te refieres a si nos hemos besado, tenido citas y discusiones? - Harry sonrió con esta última palabra.

- Sí, aún no entiendo como tú te diste cuenta cuando me besé con Cho.

- Sólo había que mirar tu cara, era un poema. Bueno, en cuanto lo de Viktor, no ha pasado nada, bueno si que quedaba con él, aunque nunca he considerado que fuesen citas.

- ¿Cómo que no? Pero si tú sabes perfectamente que le gustas.

- Ya, pero él a mí no. Y en cuánto a lo de besarse, no - Harry sintió un gran alivio - Aunque lo intentó varias veces - sentía ganas de pelearse con Krum - Yo no me dejé intimidar como tú con Cho, no obstante tú querías que eso ocurriera y yo sin embargo no.

- ¿Por qué? - Harry captó algo en aquel momento, se giró hacia ella, Hermione comenzaba a sentirse intimidada con la mirada de Harry, nunca le había pasado.

- Bien... esto - se sentía muy nerviosa - no sé... simplemente no quería - él fue acercando su cara a la de Hermione - Oye Harry, creo que...

Harry estaba a escasos centímetros de Hermione, pasó su mano izquierda al lado derecho de Hermione para apoyarse y se situó encima de ella. Sus caras estaban a la misma altura, Harry la miró fijamente, esperando que ella se diera cuenta de lo que quería, por algo ella siempre sabía lo que le pasaba a Harry por la mente con sólo mirarle, pero en esos momentos Hermione trataba de encontrar una explicación al comportamiento de su amigo y ni siquiera se paró a analizar su mirada.

- Hermione.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Es evidente, Harry, lo que estoy pensando - dijo echando un vistazo a todo el cuerpo de Harry- Me pregunto que haces encima de mí.

- Vaya, creía que era obvio¿no? Pero si no te das cuenta será mejor que vayamos a estudiar - quiso levantarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¿Obvio? Esta situación te parece obvia - Harry la miró incrédulo, cómo no se daba cuenta, o es que no quería hacerlo - Vale, está bien, es obvia - Hermione se sentía muy contenta, haber rechazado a Viktor Krum varias veces había valido la pena.

A Harry le encantaba la situación en la que estaban, Hermione había dejado de hacerse la desconcertada, y simplemente se limitaba a mirar hacia la ventana, veía como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, unas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Hermione.

- No llores - dijo Harry acercando su cara a la de Hermione dándole un beso en la frente, ella le sonrió, y él no pudo resistirse más y la besó.

No llevarían mucho tiempo besándose cuando alguien llegó a la habitación y se había quedado perplejo ante la situación que tenía delante.

- Ejem, ejem - Harry que estaba encima de Hermione se giró hacia la derecha y fue a parar al suelo.

- ¿Tú no tenías que estar en Hogsmeade? - dijo Harry levantándose.

- Cambio de planes, venía a pedirte la capa de invisibilidad para poder ir con Luna a la Casa de los Gritos y poder estar solos - Ron giró la vista hacia la cama de Harry - ¿Sabes, Hermione? Si fuese igual de estricto que tú con las normas, ahora mismo tendría que quitarte 50 puntos como mínimo.

- Ron, - dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama - eso no tiene gracia, además no es nada malo.

- Perdona, pero recuerdo que me quitaste 5 puntos a mí y 5 a Luna por besarnos en el pasillo.

- Es que había niños de primero, Ron. Ahora estábamos solos.

- Peor aún. Solos y en la habitación de los chicos. En fin, a mí no me importa, espero que así se te quite la manía de quitar puntos por eso. Bueno, Harry... ¿me dejas la capa?

- Sí, está en el baúl, cógela tú mismo. - Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione - No te la olvides en cualquier parte.

- No, claro - Ron salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque volvió asomándose por el marco de la puerta - Yo que vosotros le ponía un hechizo a la puerta - y dicho esto la cerró.

- _Fermaportus_- dijo Hermione - Cómo es posible que conociéndote tan bien no me haya dado cuenta de esto. Siempre he creído que era la única que podía comprenderte con sólo mirarte.

- Yo también lo creía, y sin embargo hasta que no me dijiste lo de ayer, noté que en ese aspecto apenas te conocía. ¿Sigues pensando que beso bien?

- Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario.

- Bueno, no es que no dijeras lo contrario, es que sin saberlo estabas completamente segura de que yo besaba bien... cuando me besé con Cho.

- Oh, aquello. Aún te acuerdas...

- Me sorprendió que dijeras algo así... En fin, creo que es hora de ir a estudiar - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione sorprendida - No, no, no, por supuesto que no, tú y yo nos quedaremos en esta habitación a aclarar qué pasa.

- Mira que eres despistada, creía que eras una crack con los sentimientos, pero ya veo que hay que explicarte todo. ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos? Ya sé que después de siete años siendo amigos no va haber mucha diferencia, aunque sí en algunos aspectos - sonrió mucho ante lo último que había dicho y Hermione también lo hizo.

- Vale, vamos a estudiar - se levantó de la cama y cogió a Harry de la mano para que también se levantara, estaban delante de la puerta a punto de quitar el hechizo, cuando Hermione se giró hacia Harry - Yo también te quiero Harry.

_Si os ha gustado el fic, por favor dejar reviews. Gracias._

Nami 


End file.
